Starting over
by LivvieAddie
Summary: He got a divorce and she get's cheated on. What happens when they cross paths. Do you think they can start over and make it work or will old habits die hard. SLOW UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I decided to make this just because I've been thinking about it so be kind and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR SCANDAL.**

* * *

She walks up to her font door and takes out her keys and unlocked the door. The lights were on so that meant he was home. They finally had it, their future. She threw her purse down on the couch and began to walk up stairs. That's when she started to hear noises. Not just noises, moaning. She heard him say her name.

"Oh Mellie." He moaned as she got closer to the bedroom she heard Mellie scream his name. She became enraged, depressed and heartbroken all at the same time. She didn't want to see what they were doing but at least it wasn't in her bedroom in her bed. She went to her bedroom and got everything she could that would fit in her car. She called Harrison and told him she'd be back at the office in a minute and told everyone to stay there. She started putting the stuff in her car when Fitz came out, the must of heard her close the bedroom door. She was walking back upstairs to get some more stuff when he was standing right in front of the bedroom door. She saw him try to act as if nothing was happening, or his ex-wife wasn't in the next room naked because he was just fucking her. She tried to go in room but he blocked her way.

"Get out of my way." she said harshly but he wouldn't move. She pushed passed him and started putting more of her pantsuits in extra boxes from moving there just six months ago.

* * *

_FLASHBACK SIX MONTHS AGO._

_"Fitz, its... beautiful." she said as they walked in their brand new house. It had three floors, Five bedrooms and four bathrooms. He picked it out for her birthday. They planned to have kids in this house, to get married and have two girls and one boy._

_" I know just like you." he said back as he set down the box in his hands. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips to hers. She kissed back and oped her lips to let his tongue pass, both their tongues fighting for dominance. When they finally stopped he took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom._

* * *

"Olivia, please, let me explain." he said as she went back to the closet and started grabbing shoes and throwing them into a box. She grabbed the tape from the night stand and taped up the the two boxes and grabbed one. She started to walk towards the door but he blocked her way.

"Fitz, move!" she yelled sternly but he didn't move a muscle.

"Liv, please don't do this." he pleaded and she dropped the box.

"Please don't do this, you cheated on me, with the women that _ruined your life, _you cheated on me and you don't know how that feels to come home that so get out of my way, we're over, I'm done." she said and then picked the box up and started to go downstairs to put the box in the car when she heard him follow and yell.

"So you're just going to give up, just like that, you're gonna quit our relationship. I guess I was the only one who was in this." he yelled and she dropped the box of shoes and turned round. She felt tears creep up but she didn't let them fall. She could wait until she was in her car to break but not now, not while Mellie was here and certainly not in front of Fitz. She began to walk back upstairs and she heard a door open and saw Mellie walk out of it. She wanted to kill her, every inch in her body wanted to kill her but she remained calm and went back to the bed room and grabbed the box of pantsuits. She would come back tomorrow for the rest of her things. She planned on moving to New York. A fresh start is what she wanted. She wasn't the mistress that got cheated on, she was going to be Olivia Pope the fixer. She walked downstairs, luckily Mellie was gone. She put the boxes in her trunk. She would have gotten more but she didn't want to see Fitz's face. She came back in and grabbed her emergency jar of money, her purse and coat. Just as she was leaving Fitz grabbed her arm.

"Olivia, You don't have to do this." he pleaded and she felt the tears come back as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm am not you mistress, or your girlfriend. I do not live for you. I loved you, and you decide to betray me. I should have trusted my gut when you asked me to move in with you, but no you clouded my judgement like you always do and I fell for it, I thought you loved me or at least cared but it's clear you don't now let me go." she said and snatched her arm away as she walked out of the house. she go on the car and drove OPA. She parked her car and cried. She cried and broke down until Stephen showed at her car window and she opened the door.

"Olivia" he said and she fell into his arms. she hugged him as she cried. The cries were so violent and she started to hyperventilate.

"Olivia, breathe. Just take deep breaths." he said and she started breathing slower and calmer but she was still crying and that was rare. Olivia Pope doesn't cry.

"He... he.. cheat...cheated..on...on...me...with...Mel...Mellie." she stuttered out as she continued to cry.

"Oh Livvy" he said rubbing her back softly as she cried. They stood there as she cried for minutes before she stopped and she wiped her eyes.

"I loved him and he cheated on me, what is that?" she said as she began to go to the entrance of OPA. They walked in and got in the elevator.

"What are you gonna do now?" Stephen asked as the got off the elevator.

"I'm moving to New York. I want to start over and move on, y'know get over it." she said as she walked into the room and everyone stared at her.

"Olivia what's wrong." Abby asked as Oliva started to walk to the conference room and everyone followed.

"Huck, I need you put me under the radar. Everything I do, Fitz should never know and never get to know. Abby, I need you to find out what is the best neighborhood in New York city. Harrison I need you to work with Abby to find and apartment in that neighborhood." she ordered and everyone looked at her crazy.

"You're moving, what, why are you moving?" Abby demanded.

"Abby, just do what I said." Olivia said and then walked into her office and Stephen followed.

"Olivia, are you sure you want to do this, this is a rash decision to make." said Stephen as she sat in her chair.

"I'm sure Stephen, I want to start over." she said

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER.

Olivia greeted the door man and walked to the elevator and got in. Just as the doors were about to close someone stepped in. It was a man. He was pretty tall and his eyes were magical, icy blue. He had broad shoulders and he smiled at her as he walked in. With a little girl behind him. He let the little girl push the button.

"What floor?" He asked and she snapped out of her day dream.

"Oh Three" she said and he clicked the button.

"You must have just moved in, I haven't seen you around." he said and she smiled.

"Yea, I move yesterday from D.C." she said.

"So what's your name." he asked looking at her as the elevator bell rang.

"Olivia. Olivia Pope." she said and smiled.

"I've heard of you." he said with a smile. "I'm Rick. Rick Castle." he said as the elevator landed on her floor.

"I've heard of you she said with a smile as she walked off the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Rick Castle, Richard Castle lives in my apartment building. Wow, I've only read a few of his books during law school.." she thought to herself as the elevator doors opened and she saw him again with his daughter who was dressed in a School uniform.

"we meet again" he says and she blushes.

"That we do." she says back.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch some time?" he asked and she smiled. She needed to get Fitz her mind off of her mind and he was nice. "I would love to get to know you more." He added.

"Sure" she said and he smiled again.

"Meet at the elevator at One he said as the elevator doors opened on the lobby and the exited and went their separated ways.


	2. out for lunch

Okay, hope you like this. They get to know each other in this chapter, maybe even start to like each other. Okay Meredith cheated and he divorced her but it happened in 2012 so Alexis is five. He never met Kate or anyone at the 12th but Kate will appear later with someone else!

* * *

He got into the elevator at 12:55 and waited as it went down and stopped at the third floor and she walked in. She was wearing a gray pantsuit and a black shirt and a long necklace. Her hair was curly and she was just stunning.

"Hey" he said as he stood next to her.

"Hey" she said with a slight smile "So where are we going?" she asked and and he smiled.

"We are going to my favourite place, Remy's just a few blocks over.' he said and she smiled.

"I've been there before when I was here on business, I really liked it." she said as they got of the elevator and started walking. Luckily it wasn't far away, They walked and did small talk until they got there and took their seats.

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked her as she ordered her drink from the waitress that came.

"I am a fixer." she said and he shot her a confused look.

"I fix people's problems or issues." she said and he nodded

"So like a lawyer." he said and she nodded.

"Yea, accept I don't play by the rules." she said with a smile.

"Oh and I think you're familiar with my work." he said with a smirk.

"Yea, I've even read a couple of your books during law school." she said and then they ordered their food.

"So what brought you to New York?" he asked cautiously, He was good at reading people and from what he read she wasn't just there to start over, it was because of something else. Someone else.

"I just wanted to start over, do something different." she said with a slight smile and then the waitress brought their food and they ate in silence. When they were done, he payed and they started walking back to the apartment building.

"So what brought you here?" she asked as they decided to sit on a bench for a little bit at a local park nearby.

"Ah, I just got a divorce and I wanted to start over." he said with a sad smile remembering the day he left L.A.

"Oh, well at least you have an adorable daughter?" she said and he smile brightly.

"Oh thank you, she a little spitfire, really smart too, her name is Alexis." he said happily and she laughed. "My real question is why do you have to start over, you're beautiful and I can tell you're very intelligent, so what happened to D.C. It's the source of all problems that need to be fixed." he asked and she chuckled at the last part. He was nice, really nice and sweet and every time she looked into his eyes it felt magical and he was just so good looking that he made her forget about the whole in her heart that Fitz dug.

"Men" she mumbled and he heard it.

"We're the source of all problems" he said and she laughed. No one other than Fitz has ever made her laugh or smile this much.

"No, I think I can get passed it." she said and looked at her watch. "I think we should head back now" she said and they got up and walked all the way back to the apartment building. They greeted the doorman and went into the elevator and clicked their floors. She was on the third and he was on the fourth. When it landed it on Olivia's floor the doors opened.

"Well, this is goodbye until tomorrow." he said and leaned down kissing her on the cheek before she got out the elevator. When she got off the elevator she headed to her apartment and grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. She rushed in closing and locking the door behind her. She sat down on her couch and hours later while she was watching TV just on time Abby called, she turned off the TV and she answered her cell.

"Hey" Olivia said into the phone. She couldn't stop thinking about Rick for some reason. Even though he was just a friend, she was drawn to him, but they were just friends at least for now.

"Hey, how's New York? Make any New friends?" Abby rushed in to the phone.

"Actually yeah, just one." Olivia said with a bush.

"Oh really now." she said "What's his name?" Abby asked

"How do know it a man." she asked Abby. "It could be my new best friend" she said playfully.

"But it is a man right." Abby said and Olivia hummed in agreement.

"Ooo, so what's his name?" Abby asked and Olivia sighed with a blush. How could just thinking of his name make her blush?

"Rick Castle." she said smiling over the phone as she heard Abby's reaction.

"You mean the Rick Castle, like the author?" Abby said excitedly.

"yea, he lives in the apartment above me so we went to lunch." Olivia said and heard Abby gasp.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH RICHARD CASTLE." She yelled into the phone. "How do you always get the famous people" Abby continued.

"I guess it's a gift." Olivia said with a small laugh.

"So Liv, do you like him?" Abby asked being typical Abby.

"Abby, I just got out of a relationship, one I really wanted to work." she said with a sigh.

"That doesn't mean you can't start to like him, you know." Abby said and Olivia could practically see her smile through the phone.

"Abby, we both got the short end of the stick, so we are just friends, nothing more." she said sternly even though she really did like him a little, he was nice and certainly good looking.

"Okay Livvy, well I have to go so I'll call tomorrow and I want to know more about Richard Castle." she said the last part loudly.

"Whatever Abby, talk to you tomorrow." Liv said and then hung up. She went to her room and and changed into her pajamas, she flicked on the TV and was shocked. It was Fitz and he was looking for her. He had everyone searching for her and soon she got a phone calls from Stephen and Cyrus but she ignored them. She didn't want to talk to them or anyone in D.C for that matter but for some odd reason she found herself leaving her apartment, getting into the elevator, going up a floor and knocking at Rick Castle's door. She waited and a few seconds later it opened. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and his eyes looked like they stared into her soul.

"Hi" she said nervously.

"Hey"

"I'm sorry I just needed to talk to someone, anyone that wasn't from D.C and you're the only person I know." she said pleadingly and he nodded and stepped back to let her in.

"So do want anything to drink, wine, water?" he asked

"Wine would be fine." she answered. She looked around, it was very big and amazing. It was creative and different. It was formal or professional it was imaginative and fun. She really did like it. He came back over with two glasses of red wine and motioned for Olivia to take a seat. They sat down on his couch next to each other sipping on wine.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked as he set his wine glass down on the coffee table in front of them.

"I came to New York because of a..." she started but he cut in.

"Because someone you loved hurt you really badly." he said and she was shocked. How could he read her so quickly?

"How did you...I" she stuttered but then he continued.

"I took physiology in college that's how my books are so in detail about murder." he finished and she nodded.

"So, you went through the same thing?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yea, the only thing I go in return was Alexis and I'm grateful for that." he said with a smile and she smiled back. She watched as he looked back at the TV that was put on mute as her name flashed across it.

"They're looking for you. What happened that was so bad?" he asked and she sighed. She like taking with him though. He seemed so understanding on caring, just like Fitz but she was wrong about Fitz but she isn't wrong about him, her gut says so.

"The Usually love story with a bad ending" she said sadly remembering that day when she left.

"It looks like you need a hug!" he said with a smile and he came closer and she moved over and he hugged her, she was stiff at first but she eventually fell in and let him hug her. He hugged her for a minute and then felt a wetness on his shirt. He looked down and saw her crying but decided to let it be. She didn't look like the type to cry so he didn't make it a big deal. He hugged her for minutes until he heard a light snore. He looked down and noticed she fell asleep. He laid her down on the couch and got a pillow and a blanket and let her sleep. He turned off all of the lights and the TV and went to his bedroom. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He kept think about Olivia, but eventually at two in the morning he fell asleep.


	3. I cry

**Next chapter. Oh and I got a review that said it seems that Olivia is ****_quickly_**** putting her feelings for Fitz aside and that's not what I'm doing. She is letting someone else in. They aren't together or having sex or anything they just get each other in a way. They are both hurt and so they are confiding and leaning on each other. He will become like a romantic Stephen. This takes place one month after the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR CASTLE.**

* * *

Olivia quickly got up out of her bed and ran into the shower. She was having lunch with Rick. She liked that she had a friend that she could actually rely on. They would talk all the time and it seems that they always are in the elevator at the same time. She hurried out the shower and picked out a black pair of pants with a white blouse and black jacket with black heels and a black and white necklace. Her hair was straight with a curl at the bottom. She quickly grabbed her purse and keys before she left to the elevator and of course when she got in Rick was there like always.

"Hello Olivia" he said with a smile as she walked in the elevator.

"Hello Richard" she replied as the elevator doors closed and the elevator started going down. When the doors opened, they walked to Remy's, it became their thing. Once lunch was done they headed back to the apartment like always. They nodded to the doorman as they entered the building and went into the elevator.

"So I was wondering, you should have a nickname!" Rick said as he pushed the button and she smiled.

"A nickname?" she questioned.

"Yea like I really want to call you Livvy but I want to make sure it's okay with you first." he said and she was nervous for a second. The last person who called her Livvy was... Fitz.

"Because it a really pretty name for a really pretty person. See it matches perfectly!" he exclaimed and she couldn't help but to smile. She was really impressed that he could be this...charming and adorable and make her feel carefree.

"Sure, you can call me Livvy, but what do I call you?" she said as the elevator stopped on her floor.

"You can call me Castle." he said as the doors opened.

"Castle." she said as she walked out the elevator.

"Castle" he confirmed before the door shut.

She walked to her apartment and quickly entered and pulled out her phone. She had tons of messages and missed calls from a private number and she felt her stomach drop. She hoped and hoped it wasn't who she thought it was as she opened one of the messages. She dropped her phone after she read it.

_"Come home. Olivia I love you so please just come home. Come. Home."_ is what the message read and what her worst nightmare was. She wanted to start over. Move on to the best of her ability because everyday she hurt and missed him. She missed his touch and his voice. She missed being his sweet baby but she had to move on because she hurt, Everything in her hurt because to even think he would even do such a thing to her makes her feel sick. it burns to know that he has her number because she knows it's gonna cause more hurt. She deleted every message and everything from her call log. She went to her cabinet and grabbed a glass and a bottle of wine and went to her couch. She sat down and poured herself a glass but before she even took a sip she broke. She just cried and cried. She couldn't take it any more. She had to cry because, she was alone and no one would ever know, except for the time she cried at Castle's house. She cried and finally took a sip of her wine watching as a tear fell into her glass. She continued crying until she heard a knock a the door. She looked up and wiped her eyes. She got up and looked out the peep-hole and fell to the ground. She could not stand because everything hurt. It must have been loud because she got a call from Castle and a message. She sent him a text back to come to her apartment. She wanted Fitz to leave so she guessed that if she had someone over he would. He would let her go.

Rick had headed downstairs to check on Olivia because he knew she was going through a rough time even if she wouldn't talk about he got to her door he saw a man but as he got closer he saw that the man was the former president of the united states. He shook his head in disbelief as he approached the man.

"Hi" he said as a secret service agent approached him.

"Who are you? "Fitz asked.

"I'm here for Olivia, she just sent me a text to come over so I came and I'm Rick Castle." He said holding his hand out but nothing came. He stepped back and sent Olivia a text that he was there. A few minutes later, he heard the door open a Olivia was there.

"Castle, please come here." She said and you can hear the fear in her voice, the pain and hurt in her voice. Castle walked over and she let him in before Fitz got there. When he was in his apartment she fell apart. She hugged him as she cried. She needed someone to help her because she couldn't do it alone. When she settled down he finally said something.

"Livvy, what is wrong?" He asked as he looked down at her and she looked up.

"That is my ex-boyfriend." She said with a sniffle.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yea" she said sadly and softly.

"You want me to kick his ass?" He said and she laughed slightly.

"You could get arrested for that" she laughed.

"And it would be so worth it." He laughed back

"I guess." She said as they took a seat on her couch.

"So the former president of the united states is your ex boyfriend." He said and she nodded.

"Yea he's my ex" she said sadly.

"You got to dump the president of the united states?" he said eagerly

"Who said I dumped him?" she questioned.

"No man is stupid enough to let someone like you get away." he said with a smile.

"And someone like me is?" she questioned.

"A person who is beautiful and smart at the same time and has the best smile." he said and she blushed. It was fun flirting with him, he made her laugh and blush and they were only friends and that is what she needed.

"Thank you" she smiled

"So what are you going to do?" he asked and she sighed.

"I guess I can send him away." she said sadly, getting up and walking to the door.

"Good luck!" Rick said as she opened the door and walked out shutting it behind her. She looked over to see Fitz on the ground with his head in his hands.

"Fitz." she whispered but he didn't reply or even look up.

"Fitzgerald Grant!" she said louder and he jumped up and looked at her.

"Liv, Olivia oh Olivia." he said with a sigh.

"Why are you here?" she asked and he gave her a confused look.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" she repeated and he sighed again.

"So you can come home, so you can be where you belong." he said and she laughed.

"I am where I belong, I am fine, perfectly fine." she said and he sighed

"No you are not, you aren't loved here and you don't know anyone, you are alone and I want you to come home." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I am fine, and I know people. I am not coming home because you want me to, I do not belong to you anymore. You let her into OUR house and had SEX with her, the woman you despised for years, so no I'm not going back with you and that is not home!" she yelled and he felt his temper rise.

"You were never at home, you were never there!" he yelled and she stopped all thought.

"You cannot say that, you know how much my job means to me, you never stopped by to see me so you cannot say that. Just because I am not there doesn't mean I didn't mean I didn't love you, doesn't mean you can cheat on me... with her!" she yelled in defense.

"Liv, you weren't there, always came home late and you were always tired and you weren't there!" he yelled back, letting all his anger flow.

"You never said a thing about it you just let it slide, you never talked to me but you cheat, you though that was the way to fix it to call up your ex-wife and have sex with her. Was that even the first time?, Was that the first time you had sex with her?" she said and she felt the tears come back.

He sighed.

"Really... can you leave?' she said almost as a whisper

"Liv, please..." he begged.

"No, can you please leave, leave my apartment, leave my life, just leave!" she whispered again and he moved closer to give her kiss but she pushed him away and he turned.

"I love you." he said before he walked away and she went back to her apartment. She looked at Castle, who had a worried look on his face before she broke. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't hold it back. She stood there and she cried and he came over and gave her a hug, a much-needed one.

"I really like your hugs." she said between her cries.

"I really like you" he though but knew it wasn't the time for that.

"I know, my hugs are awesome." he said and she laughed slightly.

"I really like you more than I like your hugs." she thought as they continued to hug before she finally let go.

"You all good?" he asked

"I am fine, you need to get Alexis. I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Positive." she said

"Okay, I'll see you later." he said as they made their way to her door and she opened it.

"See you later Livvy" he said as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye castle" she blushed as he left and she closed the door.

"If only!" she sighed as she went back to her wine that was still on her coffee table.

* * *

**OMG They like each other. OMG Fitz showed up, how did he know where she was? well hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Ollie**


	4. A Year

**This chapter is a year after Fitz's visit. He has left her alone but always has someone watching her. Since Abby doesn't really have people in D.C she moved to New York. Olivia has opened a new O.P.A in New York and has some new associates. Her best Friends from college Nicole and Sebastian. She also has another tech guy named Zaine, he was one of her first cases in New York and she took him under her wing. Stephen has also moved to New York, he broke it off with Georgia to be with the woman he really loved...Abby. So hope you enjoy and there is fluff and smut! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR CASTLE THOUGH I DO OWN NICOLE, SEBASTIAN, AND ZAINE.**

* * *

She was happy, she could honestly say she was happy. Her career was booming and she had they best friends in the world. Fitz had let her and she thinks she can honestly say she has moved on, more like positively say she has moved on. She has been falling for six months now. Every time she sees Castle, she feels her stomach flip, every time they're on the elevator it feels like magic to her, like something sparked for her and every time she was with him and Alexis it would make her fall for him even more to see him be fatherly because he was an excellent father and she had even grown to love Alexis. She was an intelligent and beautiful little girl and she loved her just like she loves Karen and Jerry. Ah, Karen and Jerry. She hadn't seen since before she moved and she missed them even though she called them once week, she still missed them and even planned a trip for her to got back to D.C for a few days to see them. She was happy and nervous all at the same time. It would be the first time in a year that she would see everyone including Fitz. Jerry was fourteen and Karen was thirteen. She was leaving in two days and Castle had agreed to take her to the airport. She had been packing her bags when she had gotten a text message from Castle.

_"Since you are leaving in two days and it will be the last I see you for couple days( and I don't know what I'll do without you) I want you to meet me at Remy's At 8:00. _

_Love, Rick._

She smiled at his message, she had really fallen for him. She loved his eyes, they were a piercing, stunning blue. She loved his smile, how it lit up a room and what she loved most was his personality. She loved how fun he was, how he could easily make her feel better and safe. She would always love Fitz but she was falling in love with Rick and she didn't know if he felt the same. Her gut told her he did, her heart told her he did, B ut she couldn't believe but she was going to act on it anyway. She continued packing and went to bed with only one thing on her mind: Rick.

Rick woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. He jumped up and ran to Alexis' room. He saw her in her bed in the fetal position crying.

"Alexis, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked worried out of his mind as he sa down at the side of her bed.

"I had a nightmware." she whimpered as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked as he held her in his lap.

"Mommy came back and took me away from you and Livvy!" she whimpered to her father as her head rested on his chest and her hand clutched his t-shirt. "Please don't leave daddy, don't let Livvy go" she cried. He hated tat Meredith left HIS daughter broken and fragile, she use to have some much life and fun and she is scared out of her mind. The fact that she didn't want Olivia to leave meant something, she was like family. H loved her and he was going to make sure that she stayed with them. She was the best thing that happened to him since Alexis and he was going to keep her.

Olivia woke up early the next day. She ate, watched CNN, even went over a case file. At four o'clock she got a text from Rick.

_"Could you please come by the loft I really need you." _read the message. She got up off of her couch and went straight to his loft. She knocked on the door and when he opened it he had Alexis on his shoulder crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked and as soon as she did Alexis stopped crying.

"Livvy?" Alexis questioned as she lift her head off her father's shoulder.

"Yea it's me Lexi, What's wrong?" Only Olivia got to call her Lexi. Alexis motioned to get down and Rick put her down and as soon as he did, she ran to Olivia and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to leave, please don't go." she whispered in Olivia's ear as tears fell. Olivia's heart broke, she loved this little girl so much.

"I'll be back, I promise"Olivia said hoping to cheer her up but it failed. Rick watched as this whole thing went down, he wanted to go in there but that would make it much worst.

"Please don't go, I love you!" Alexis said hugging Olivia tighter, if it was possible and Olivia was amazed at how amazing this little girl was, how anyone could ever leave her behind, especially the woman who gave birth to her, because Meredith is not her mother.

"I love you too, but I'm not leaving until tomorrow and I can ask your dad if we can spend the rest of the day together okay?" Olivia said and saw Alexis smile and hugged her one more time before running off to the couch and Olivia walked over to the kitchen where Rick was standing.

"I'm so sorry about..." Rick started but she cut him off.

"It was fine and I meant it, I do love her. She a very smart and beautiful little girl, how could anyone not love her." Olivia said with smile and he let out a sigh of relief.

They had spent the rest of the day together, watching movies, eating pizza, just being themselves. Alexis had fallen asleep so Rick had put her in bed and was about to escort Olivia home.

"So.." he said

"I had fun and I'm glad I could help out." she said and he just blurted it out because she was leaving, to D.C, where her ex lived and he just wanted her to know how he felt so he just came out with it.

"I love you!" he said right before she turned to leave and she was frozen in place, she opened her mouth to say it back but nothing came out.

"I love how you love Alexis, I love how you help everyone, I love how incredibly brilliant you are, I love your smile, how you pace, I love your laugh, I love everything about you, I love you." he said and she ran. She left because she couldn't think and she was confused, her feelings confused her. She couldn't do anything with hims standing there, confessing his love for her so she ran, she left and went to her apartment. She cried, she was confused and she cried. She cried and drank wine and cried some more. She tried but she just couldn't, the look on Rick's face when she didn't say anything haunted her. It was three a.m and she couldn't sleep so she got up and left her apartment only in sweats and a tank top. She got on an elevator and went up a floor. She went to Rick's door an knocked. She heard shuffling and then the door unlocking to see Rick's tired face, it looked like he had been drink but he wasn't drunk.

"Livvy..." he started but she finished

"I...I love you too. I love your smile and how good of a father you are and that you make me feel safe and loved. That no matter bad it is you always look on the bright side and you're serious when you need to be and I love you. I love you and it confuses me because I will always love Fitz but I'm in love with you. I love you!" she said and a tear rolled down her cheek as she stood in front of him. She blinked for one second to feel his lips crash onto hers. She kissed back as the moved back into his loft. He pushed her back in to the door shutting it as he kissed down her neck. She moaned in pleasure as his hands moved to the hem of her shirt. She lifted her hands from their place in his hair as he removed her shirt, throwing it onto the couch. Olivia loved the feel of his hands on her body. She let him reach his hands over to her back as he unhooked her bra, slipping it off of her arms letting it hit the floor. His hands fell to her breasts, teasing at the nipple, gently rubbing across it.

"Ohh" she moaned as he continued.

she tugged at the bottom of his shirt and took it off. She loved the feel of his chest, strong and warm, she could stay there forever. She was startled when his hands fell back onto her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as his hands began to knead her ass and he started walking them towards his bedroom. His office door flew open as you hear moans and kissing. He sets her down on the bed. He crawls on top of her letting his mouth fall on her breasts.

"Ohh Rick" she moaned arching her back as he skillfully rotated his tongue around her nipple sucking it. He stopped and put a trail of kisses from her neck to the waist band of her sweat pants. He started to pull and she lifted her hips so he could slide them off of her. Once they were off he took in her gray laced underwear. He put kisses o her hips as his hands rubbed her inner thighs.

"So beautiful" Rick murmured as his headed lowered and he began to take her underwear off with his teeth. Once they were off, he let his finger trail up her thigh and he could feel himself become hard. He let his finger reach her and circle her entrance.

"Rick please" she begged and he continued to circle her, letting his thumb rub her clit. He slowly broke the entrance, thrusting deep into her sending shock waves of pleasure through her body.

"Rick, please more" she moaned as he began to pick up the pace and get a rhythm. He felt himself get harder as he felt her walls get tighter. He trusted harder a few more times, playing at her bundle of nerves before she came and when she came it was explosively amazing. He wanted to feel her so he began playing at his waist band before he took his pants and boxers off. He laid on top of her, kissing her and she felt him harden on her stomach. He moved down and put his member in place at her entrance.

"Rick I need you in me!" she begged and he pounded into her as hard as he could.

"Ohh Rick, please, more!" she moaned as he went at a slow and steady pace.

"You feel so good Rick" she moaned as he began to trust faster into her and he loved it. He could feel it come on as he went harder a few more times before he came. He took himself out of her and stopped for a second, moving up to kiss her and the moving his head between her legs.

"Rick, what are y...Ohh Rick keep going." she said as she enjoyed the feel of his tongue on her clit. She arched her back and let out a moan.

"Rick, it feels so good!" she moaned as his tongue moved to her folds, moving between them. He quickly found her entrance licking the outside as he felt he hand rubbing her clit, trying to feel more pleasure than she already had and he stopped.

"No hands" he said and she removed her hands and he continued and started to go in and out of her. He loved how her hips bucked and her back arched.

"You taste so good Livvy, did you know that?" he moaned taking his tongue out of her , moving up and kissing her, letting her taste herself. He moved and let his member find her once more, giving it a few last trusts before she came and he fell to her side both of them sweaty and breathing heavy and tired.

"That was..." Rick started and she finished

"Amazingly awesome" she finished

"Yea" he said as he moved his arms around her waist and she slowly snuggled into his side and he kissed her lips tenderly noticing how tired she was, her eyelids heavy.

"I love you she whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Always" He whispered back kissing her forehead as he fell asleep.

"Olivia woke up feeling safe and secure, with a big pair of arms around her waist. All the memories flooded back to her, all the '_I love yous' _an.d the confessions. She was glad to get it off her chest, to know that he loves her too.

"Rick" she whispered into his ear. She had to go and get ready to go to the airport. She still had to go see Karen and Jerry, even though she would rather stay her in Rick's arms she had o see them no matter how awkward it get's with their father. He suddenly stirred and slowly began to wake up rubbing his eyes.

"Livvy, what's wrong?" he asked and she smiled, he was always there for her.

"Nothing, I just have to go back to my apartment so I can change. We still have to take me to the airport and I sill have to go to D.C today." she said and he nodded noticing a free curl of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"I know Livvy." he said and she blushed. He just had that effect on her.

"Okay I will be back up here in one hour" she said and got off the bed giving him a kiss on is lips before scrambling to get her underwear, her sweats and grabbed one of Rick's T-shirts and threw it all on and walked out the room.

"I love you!" He yelled as he watched her walk out the room.

"I know!"she yelled back before she left and went back to her apartment. She quickly showered and quickly got dressed, grabbed her suitcase and carry on before leaving her apartment and going back to Rick's and knocked in the door to see him ready with his keys and Alexis on his shoulder sleeping. They went to Rick's car and drove to the airport. He helped her get her things and gave her a quick kiss goodbye before she left.

Her flight was a short on and as soon as she got off she saw Karen and Jerry with Tom and they saw her.

"Livvy" they yelled in unison as she ran over to them giving them a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Olivia said as they released the hug. They quickly got her things and went to the house they were stating at. A three story house Fitz had bought after selling the old house he shared with Olivia. They went in and showed Olivia to her room and let her get situated. Soon she walked downstairs and began to talk and catch up with Karen and Jerry.

"Ans then Jerry." Karen started but an all too familiar voice cur her off.

"Olivia, so nice of you to visit." Said Fitz.

* * *

**Okay next chapter, it longer and I hope you enjoy.**

**Ollie **


	5. Attacked

**okay next chapter in this wonderful story. It a very emotional one and most of you will probably stop reading and I don't care but if you continue to read and go along in this story thank you!**

**Warning: RAPE and Ptsd.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SCANDAL or CASTLE.**

* * *

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

_-That's what you get. Paramore_

* * *

"Fitz, it's so nice to see you!" Liv,exclaimed with a forced smile. She was glad tomorrow she was going to see Cyrus and James and the baby girl they adopted Emma.

"So how have you been its been so long since I last saw you?" he said with a fake smile as she got up to hug him. When they hugged she didn't feel right, it didn't feel like it should have but for him it was a breath or fresh air to feel her in his arms again. She let go and answered his question.

"I have been great, I started a new firm and... yea I've been great and how are you?" she asked nervously, curious of what he was going to say.

"I've been fine Liv." he said with a sad smile that didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

For the rest of they day they were calm and Olivia made sure she always had Karen or Jerry with her because she didn't want argue with Fitz. She finally decided it was time to go to bed. She said goodnight to Karen and Jerry before she went upstairs. She quickly changes into her tank top and sweats. She quickly called Cyrus to make sure everything was still a go.

"So James is going to pick me up tomorrow at 2?" she asked Cyrus.

"Yea and he's going to bring they baby." he confirmed and she squealed.

"You've gotten soft on me Liv." Cy laughed into the phone.

"You know I love babies and you've gotten soft on me too." she said

"I know and that's why I wonder why you don't have kids of your own" he said and she sighed.

"I was wondering that too Cy." she said sadly.

"Is everything okay, he isn't being an ass is he?" he questioned and she laughed.

"No it's just...we'll never be the same. We'll never be the team again, I feel like he's let me go but..." she confessed.

"He hasn't let you go, he'll never let you go ever." Cyrus said and she sighed.

"That's the problem. I've let him go, I'm not in love with him any more, I will always love him but I'm IN love with someone else." she confessed.

"Liv..." he started but she cut him off.

"I'm fine Cy, I'm here because Karen and Jerry want me here and I love them, I just want to get through this weekend" she said and someone knocked at the door.

"Okay Cy I will see you tomorrow, gotta go." she said and hung up the phone.

"Come in" she yelled and she saw Karen walked in.

"Hi I um just.. I needed to talk to you about um... dad." Karen said and Olivia nodded curiously. The girl was wise for her age and knew about what had transpired between Olivia and her father. She had wanted to talk to Olivia girl-to-girl and was nervous so she had stood outside Olivia's door and her the conversation with Cyrus and Olivia. She was angry that Olivia could just move on like that while everyday her father moped around and drank himself to sleep over her.

"So you just moved on like that." Karen said with anger clear in her voice.

"Karen..."

"No he has to drink himself to sleep over YOU. He cries over YOU and you don't even care!" Karen said furiously.

"Karen, I now know how your mother felt when me and your father. The pain of it, and it's one thing to know about it, but to hear it when your coming home is heartbreaking. My everything fell apart when I came home that day, and I guess it's what I get and I cried for months until I picked myself up. I will always love your father but I'm NOT in love with your father, I wish I could just forgive him but I can't, I can't forgive him."Olivia said with a few tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"I.. I'm sorry Liv,.." Karen started.

"It's fine, you didn't know and now you do and you know why okay." she said motioning Karen over for a hug.

"So is this guy really all that?" Karen asked jokingly.

"Wanna see a picture?" Olivia asked and she nodded. Olivia pulled out her phone and flipped to a picture of Rick, her and Alexis. Even though they just went to the park she still loved that picture, if you didn't know them they looked like a happy family.

"As long as your happy Liv." Karen said before getting up to leave.

" Goodnight Kare"

"Night Liv" Karen said before leaving.

The next day Olivia was up and ready for James to pick her. She was downstairs talking to Jerry when James arrived, she said goodbye to Jerry and went to Cyrus' house.

"Cyrus, I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she entered holding Emma in her arms.

"Me to kiddo and it looks like you love her already." he said.

"Of course I do she's to cute to not love." Liv exclaimed. Ever since she was a girl she has loved babies, infants even annoying toddlers. She loves everything about them and thinking about makes her think about when she'll have Rick children. How they'll have blue eyes and caramel skin and light brown, curly hair and three of them, one boy and two girls.

"So Liv how have you ben it's been so long since we've last seen you?" asked James snapping her out of her Daydream.

"Everything has been fine, OPA is booming everything is great." she said sitting in a chair rocking the baby in her arms.

"Great we'll let me go put her down and you and Cy can catch up." James said taking Emma from her arms and going into the back of the house.

"So who's the mystery man, hiding in the shadows." Cy said.

"Actually he's very famous, known all over" she said blushing and he gasped.

"Another politician I see." he said and she laughed.

"Never ever again." she started "He's a best-selling author."

"Okay now tell me his name" Cyrus said.

"Richard Castle" She said and blushed furiously. He was miles away and he still made her feel giddy inside.

"You mean the one whose books you would read during class instead of taking notes?" Cy questioned.

"Yea that one" she said laughing at all the times she got caught reading in class.

"And you love him?" Cyrus asked seriously.

"I honestly do." she confessed.

"and he feels the same." he asked and she nodded.

"Well as long as your happy but you have to tell Fitz." Cyrus said cautiously.

"I know and I will." she said and when she said that James walked in with the drinks. He set them down on the table and sat back down next to Cyrus.

"So what were you guys talking about?" James asked.

"Nothing important"Liv replied nonchalantly as she reached for the glass of wine.

Later that day she went back to the house and watched a few movies with Jerry and that night she and Karen hung out, eating ice cream, talking and doing each others hair like they used to when her father was still in the white house and Olivia still worked there. This was the reason Olivia came back, to catch up with them because to be honest she really missed them, she missed the old times. When it was time to go to bed she night to Karen and Jerry and went into her room and changed into her night-clothes and she was just about to call Rick when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she yelled expecting it to be Jerry or Karen. She froze when Fitz walked in.

"Fitz..." she started but he cut her off

"We need to talk." he said sternly walking into the room a little more, closing the door behind himself.

"Liv, why did you come back?" he asked

"For Karen and Jerry." she said

"Liv, why did you do this, you come back here and you just act like we're old buddies from high school or something and it hurts. How can you just come back here and act like what we had is nothing, that you don't love me anymore, that you don't care." he yelled.

"It's because I don't. I don't love you anymore, I will always care but I don't love you, I'm not in love with you anymore." she yelled back and her heart broke as she watched his anger as rises and his hurt became agony.

"You're lying to yourself, I know you still love, you are the love of my life and I know I am yours." he said with hurt and pain clear in his voice.

"But you're not, I had forgiven you once, and still then it hurt with Amanda and she was just an aid and I left you but it's different when we're together and it's in our house and wait the best part, its Mellie, so no you are not the love of my life because the love of your life does not cause pain like this." she said fighting back tears and a few seconds later she got a text. she reached over for her phone but Fitz stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Fitz let me go, it's late and we're done talking and this could be important goodnight." she said dismissing him and snatching her arm back. She grabbed and unlocked her phone, she went into her messages and saw that it was from Rick. She wanted to read it but Fitz was still in her room.

"So are you going to read it because I'm not done talking to you." he said rudely.

"No, you going to leave because it's private." she said firmly and he shot her a glare before he left and said one last thing.

"This is not over, we will never be over." he said as he left. For some odd reason it sent chills down her spine. She dismissed it and went back to her phone reading her message from Rick.

"_I just wanted you to know I will love you always, I hope your having fun love-R."_ she smiled at her message.

"This is the love of my life." she thought before turning off the light and going to sleep.

The next day Karen, Jerry and Olivia went out. They just walked around the city, even went to the mall. When they got back the hung out and Karen and Jerry helped Olivia pack her things for her flight the next day. Little did they know that while they were gone Fitz drank all day, scotch and all.

"So you ready to come home?" Rick asked playfully. She called him to make sure he knew the time to pick her up from the airport.

"Yea I'm so ready to come back to you." She said

"Oh so you missed me" he joked

"You don't know how much I missed you and I missed my little Lexi." She said

"Oh do you want to talk to her, one sec." He said and a couple minutes later she was greeted with the cutest little voice."

"Hi Livvy I misseded you."Alexis exclaimed.

"Yea me too and guess what."

"I'm coming back tomorrow"Olivia said and laughed as the little girl squealed.

"Yea and we can go to the park and everything!"Olivia exclaimed, she was actually happy. Even though she and Rick just started dating she felt as if they were her family. Just then she heard a knock at the door and soon Fitz walked in.

"Fitz what are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Hold on." She said into the phone.

"I want you." He said in a sexy tone.

"Sorry Lexi I have to go see you tomorrow love you." She rushed into the phone and hung up.

"leave me alone, I don't want you!" She said and she watched as his face dropped then rises into anger

"You will I can make you" he said moving closer to her and she clutched her phone as he continued to move closer to her.

"No if I play with fire I will get burned so please leave." she said firmly.

"I refuse!" he said moving into her personal space.

"You will because I want to go to sleep I have a flight tomorrow remember." she sarcastically and she saw his face rise in anger as he pushed her down on the bed, leaning on top of her.

"The last thing you will be doing tonight is sleeping." he said with a sly grin.

"Get the hell off of me Fitz." she yelled and he began kissing her neck holding her hands down. She struggles to move as he moved to her breasts, releasing one of her hands to move the shoulder of her shirt.

"stop it Get the FUCK off of me." she pleaded, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I can't just stop Liv." he said lovingly for some reason and it brought her to tears. She continued to struggle and squirm at his touch. He startled her when he ripped her shirt off her body and she screamed as he touched all over her body until he got to the waist band of her sweatpants and slipped on of his hands through the separation. She screamed and cried as he touched her until she finally had enough strength, to wipe away her tears and stop screaming and yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME." she said pushing him off of her and on to the floor. She covered herself scrambling to her suitcase, opening it and grabbing a t-shirt quickly putting it on.

"Get away from me!" she yelled with tears in her eyes and physically shaking as he left the room.

* * *

One month Later.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. She hated herself. She hadn't told Rick what had happened and it made it worst. She knew about it and heard about but she never thought she would have to experience it, PTSD.

She would get nightmares, and night terrors. She would wake up sweaty. She like she could feel him touching her body, feeling her up and it scared the shit out of her. She felt as if he was there watching her, waiting for her to go to sleep if she ever did, she could never properly sleep because of night terrors.

Just then she heard a knock at the door and she quickly made her way to the front door and looked outside the peep-hole to see Rick.

If only she could tell him.


	6. Confessions

**I know you all hate me for making Fitz the horrible bad guy but oh well. Also for everyone who watches "Scandal" The election rigging did not happen in this story.**

**Next Chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR SCANDAL.**

* * *

She tried to hold herself together before opening the door but as soon as she did and she saw his face, she broke and fell into his arms and sobbed. Rick didn't say a thing he just picked her up and went to the couch holding her. He held her close to his chest, kissing her hair, cooing her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." She whispered.

"Why." he asked as he continued to kiss her hair.

"I didn't tell you something I should have." she said as she continued to sob.

"Olivia, what is it?" he asked, still holding her.

"When I went to D.C last month, Fi...he..the night before I was supposed to leave...he...ra..."

"Olivia...no...why didn't you tell me" he said holding her as tight as he could as she sobbed. He would kill that man. He didn't care about his detail or whatever, if he ever saw that man again he would murder him. He held Olivia, whispering that he loved her and that it would all be okay. He did that until he heard a light snore, thinking that she was peacefully sleeping. He had never been more wrong.

* * *

**OLIVIA'S NIGHTMARE.**

"Fitz, leave me alone!" She screamed as he pinned her down on the desk in the Oval Office. Fitz ripped her shirt and yanked down her pants as she cried, letting out blood curdling screams.

"I love you sweet baby." He said as he slipped his hands in her underwear and began playing at her clit. Tickling and massaging it. She pulled his hair, slapping his face but not stopping what he was doing. She continued to cry and scream, sending a prayer to whoever would listen to make him stop. When he finally took his hands out of her panties he licked his fingers and pulled his pants and boxers down.

"You, Olivia are my favourite thing to taste and to do." He said as he began to pull of her underwear with his teeth.

"Noo, leave me alone please, just let me go!" She begged and pleaded as his cock found its way to her entrance. Just as he was about to enter she let out another devastating scream and the next thing she knew she was staring at Rick.

* * *

Rick was awakened to a scream that sent chills down his back. It was Olivia. She was squirming, shaking and sweating and letting out screams like it was nothing. She had a tight grip on his shirt and was crying but still asleep. He tried calming her but failed so he had to wake her up. He gently shook but nothing happened. He called her name but with no luck so he picked her up. He geld her close to his chest and walked around her apartment with her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and sang to her.

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go. _

_Talk about somewhere only we know. _

_This could be the end of everything. _

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know._

_Some where only we know."_

He sang and he noticed that she stopped crying and let out one last small cry before she completely stopped. Her cries, screams, shaking, sweating, all of it stopped and she opened her eyes.

"Rick!" She screamed clutching his shirt as she burst out in tears. He just held her, he was going to make sure that she made it through this.

"It's okay, I'm here."He said holding her even tighter.

"Please don't leave, never leave me." she whispered repeatedly as she cried and it broke Rick's heart, to see the woman he loved, the strong, beautiful woman she was, broken and weak.

"I won't, I promise I won't." he whispered in response, kissing her forehead and brushing hair out of face. He held her for a while until she finally stopped crying.

"I wanna talk about it" she whispered lightly and he barely heard her.

"What?"

"I want to talk about what happened." she whispered again.

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay, I'm all ears, I will be here for you no matter what, love you no matter what."

"Okay."

"We had met on his first campaign. I was the manager, so to say..." she pauses. "Love at first sight so to speak. We worked in sync, breathed in sync. We loved each other without even knowing it. We...had an..."

"Its okay, everything will be okay. You don't have say anything if you don't want to." he said softly, looking at her. She had tears in her eyes and rolling down her face, she was shivering too.

"Okay" she whispered. She held him even tighter, letting out more tears. Fitz had literally ruined her life, her morals, her everything with as blink of an eye and now she will never have a normal relationship with Rick ever again.

"You don't have to finish. You can tell me later or when its right, I'll be here for you. Nothing will ever make me leave you, no amount of baggage or drama could make me leave." he said and she cried a little more.

"I don't deserve you" she said thinking out loud.

"You deserve me, all I have and more." he said to her and began to hum to her.

"Rick.."

"No, I will be here all weekend if I have to." he said and she sighed

"What about Alexis?" Liv asked about his daughter. She was supposed to take Alexis out when she got back but that of course didn't happen.

"She's going to be over her friend's house all weekend for a sleepover and my mom is picking her up. You have me all weekend, I will be here all weekend for you, do whatever you need me to." he said with a slight smile and she gave him a small smile. She felt safe in his arms, his voice calmed her. She knew that no matter what she had him.


	7. Therapy

**Okay I'm back. Here goes the next chapter. I know I suck ass for not updating but I had like the worst case of laziness with a big dash of writers block but I'm back from my lazy hole.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR SCANDAL.**

* * *

"I want to go to therapy" Olivia said and Rick looked down at her. They had sat on the couch for a while now just listening to each other breathe. Olivia took that time to think a little. She wanted to get better, to have a normal relationship with Rick. He was the real love of her life, she wanted to have kids with him, spend the rest of her life with him and she wasn't gonna let what happened stop her from doing so.

"Are you sure?" he said while moving a little piece of hair behind her ear and she nodded.

"Do you want me to help you find one?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, but can you promise me something." she said and he nodded.

"That you'll come with me when I'm ready." she asked.

"Of course I will. Whenever you want me to I will." he said kissing her hair.

* * *

The secretary called her name and she stood up and walked over.

"Dr. Walsh is ready to see you" the secretary said and Olivia nodded walking into the room. The doctor stood reaching out a hand and Olivia nervously shook it.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Walsh." The doctor was a tall red-head with glasses and it looked like everything she was wearing was Prada.

" Hi" Olivia said as they both took a seat across from each other.

"Now before we start, can you tell me a bit about yourself, Like your childhood and family and things like that." Dr. Walsh said and Olivia nodded.

"Well, I grew up in Boston. I have two sisters and one brother. I went to Yale for Pre-Law and Graduated top of my class. I...I worked in the White House for about 6 months before starting up my own Crisis Management Firm in D.C." Olivia said cautiously to avoid Fitz's name.

"Oh, you were on President's Grant campaign." the doctor said and Olivia flinched a little at his name, something the doctor noticed but chose not to bring up yet.

"Yea, I was the campaign manager." Olivia confirmed and the doctor nodded.

"So what made you move to New York?" the doctor asked after she scribbled something down in her notes.

"A um... a _really _bad break up." Olivia said and the doctor nodded.

"With President Grant I assume." the doctor said and Olivia nodded.

"Is that why you're here today?" asked.

"Well partly. I just need to um.. get some things out so I can have a feel of normalcy." Olivia said crossing her legs.

"Like what?" the doctor questioned.

"Like a normal relationship." Olivia said and the doctor nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?" The doctor questioned and Olivia nodded.

"Is it serious?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Olivia said somewhat shyly.

"And whatever happened with President Grant is stopping from continuing your relationship with your new boyfriend." The doctor said and Liv nodded.

"Would you like to tell me why you and President Grant ended your relationship." Olivia sighed.

"I walked in on him cheating on me with his Ex-Wife." Olivia said and the doctor took some notes.

"And what did you do about this" the doctor asked and Liv shrugged

"I moved away, I ran." she admitted and the doctor took some more notes.

"And how long ago was that?" the doctor asked.

"Um almost two years ago." Olivia admitted timidly.

"and Why are you here now?" said slightly surprised.

"Because something happened a few month ago and it's killing me but I'm not quite ready to tell you about that." Liv said in a shaky voice and felt tears well up in her eyes and the doctor nodded handing her a tissue.

"Well it looks like time is up. I would like for you to come back next week."

"Sure" Olivia said and stood up. She shook the doctor's hand and left out the room. She went to the front desk to schedule her appointment for next week and went to her office. During the past few month she had barely shown up but now she was ready to jump back in start fixing. She quickly entered the office and took the elevator up.

"Liv!" Abby said shocked as Olivia walked into the conference room.

"Liv's back!" Nicole and Sebastian said in unison.

"I am, now lets get started. What do we got?" Liv said clapping her hands and everyone went into routine.

* * *

"Hey!" Liv said as she entered Rick's loft and saw Alexis and Martha.

"Olivia! How are you sweetheart?" Martha said enveloping Olivia in a tight hug.

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking." Olivia said as she walked over to Alexis.

"Hey Lexi, did you miss me?" Olivia and the young girl nodded.

"Where is Rick?" she asked Martha who had amazingly grabbed a glass of wine.

"He went to the store darling"Martha responded and went into her room cheerfully as Olivia sat down next to Alexis on the couch. She wanted to spend more time with Alexis, when she had first gotten back she was clearly an emotional wreck and didn't want Alexis around that but now that she was feeling better, doing better she want to make up the lost time.

"Do you want to go to the park tomorrow, just me and you?" she asked and Alexis looked at her.

"Will you really this time?" the little girl asked doubtfully and Olivia's heart broke.

"Yea, I promise I will and I never break a promise." Liv said and Alexis nodded.

"Why didn't you take me when you got back?" Alexis asked and Olivia sighed.

"Because something bad happened and I had to fix it first." Olivia explained the best she could without crying at the fact the _he _messed up another thing for her and Alexis nodded.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Rick took out his key and unlocked the door. When he entered he was greeted by the cutest sight ever. Somehow Alexis found her way into Olivia's lap and they were both snuggled together. Rick quietly closed the door and quickly took out his phone and took a picture before setting down the food on the counter. They both just looked so peaceful that he couldn't wake them up. He walked over and carefully picked up Alexis taking her upstairs to her room and put her to bed. He went back downstairs and just stared at Olivia. She was stunning, beautiful no matter what she did, sleeping, crying, it just didn't matter and he loved to watch her. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her temple and she stirred in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too." He heard a whisper back. He looked down and was surprised to see that Liv was awake. She decided to snuggle deeper into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her just a bit tighter.

"This feels amazing." He says and she nods with a smile

"Yea." She responds.

"How did it go at work today?" He asked and before she could answer there was a knock at the door. He reluctantly released Olivia and went to the door. He was surprised to see two young kids at his door.

"Can I help you?" Rick asked.

"Um yea, we need to see Olivia. Olivia Pope." The girl says.

"And you are?" Rick asked cautiously

"Tell her its Karen and Jerry." The boy said and Rick nods. He's heard those names before but forgot where. Rick tells them to hang on a second and walks back to Liv.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked.

"Someone for you. Do you know a Karen and Jerry?" Rick say and suddenly everything stops and memories flood back into her mind. All she can do is nod before she gets up and walks to the door.

"Karen, Jerry!" She says with surprise to hide the nervousness and fear that's inside her.

"Liv!" They say and they rush to hug her. All of a sudden her body freezes up and she goes rigid which both Karen and Jerry notice.

"I'm sorry I was just..." Liv starts and they both stop her.

"We know." They both say and now she's confused.

"What are you.." this time its only Jerry who cuts her off.

"We know what our father did. We know what he did to you." Jerry says with anger in his voice and Olivia's heart drops.

* * *

**Okay. As I said before I know I suck and I probably suck more for leaving the cliff hanger but I need my come back chapter to be good. Review and I promise I'll update sooner.**


End file.
